


异乡人

by FaustCrimson



Series: 异乡人 [1]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Jealous, M/M, Scapegoat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 浪迹天涯的托尔芬终于有了栖身之所，从此过上了膳食均衡的幸福日子，也因此茁壮成长起来（假的）
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: 异乡人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	异乡人

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



> 我觉得我在泥塑公主  
> Whatever  
> 克努特从此以后就是我的老婆了  
> 趁他在tv里还没有变成百分百的猛男  
> 我就是要泥塑他【超大声】【bushi

托尔芬毫无缘由地偏好克努特扎起头发的样子。

或许在他野兽般原始的欲求里，那意味着美味的食物。

这理应是不带任何情感的喜欢，但却随着时间的推移愈发强烈起来。特别是在品尝过王子煮的卷心菜兔肉汤后，托尔芬对看似十指不沾阳春水的王子有了全新的改观。

“你为什么不把头发扎起来？”他看着百无聊赖地坐在窗口边玩草的克努特问道。

克努特纳闷地看了他一眼：“只有做饭的时候我才会束起来。”

“切。”托尔芬冷淡地发出了不屑的声音。

克努特被怼得莫名其妙，他总是不明白托尔芬为什么生气，到底有多少可以生气的事情，一天到晚都摆着一张不起波澜的臭脸。

“你知道阿谢拉特带着拉古纳尔去哪儿了吗？”

“谁知道呢。”托尔芬语气冷硬地说道，“他们总有商量不完的事情。”

“行吧，午饭我们自己解决。我饿了。”克努特跳下窗，抬手扎起了头发。

“我们？”

“对，我们。”克努特打量着屋子里仅剩的一点绿叶菜，厌恶地将目光从腌肉上移开，“去打只兔子来好么？如果是鹿的话就再好不过了。”

“啧。”托尔芬不耐烦地穿上了外套，“在我回来之前别出屋子。”

“我知道。”

这一趟狩猎并不容易。隆冬之际，白雪倾覆，树林中鲜少有动物的踪影。那些兔子狡猾的要命，灵活的蹦跳只在雪地上留下小小的一排足迹，轻轻松松就会被风雪覆盖，至于要找到它们躲藏的洞穴更是不易。

托尔芬一度想要放弃。他不知道自己在寒冷中蹲守了多久，然而饥饿的肠胃迫使他咬牙忍受了下来。

真是糟透了。他想。公主在温暖有壁炉的室内捧着热茶等他狩猎归来，而他必须忍受着饥饿和严寒在雪中埋伏。

但克努特做的料理真他妈的好吃。

他不由自主分泌出了口涎，嘴里似乎回忆起了那碗鲜美的兔肉汤。或许今天这只兔子可以做成炖菜来吃。

待到托尔芬带着艰难捕获的猎物回到小屋时，拉古纳尔还没有回来。火堆上的铁锅翻滚着，发出咕咚咕咚的声响，散发着不知名的气味，好闻但是毫无食欲。

托尔芬认真祈祷这锅全是绿叶菜的清汤不会作为他们的主食。

克努特正支着下巴靠在桌子边上，显然是久候多时睡着了，连托尔芬带进来的一股寒风都没让他醒来。

托尔芬皱了皱眉头，把兔子从肩上卸下，走过去准备把厨师拍醒。就在他正要上手时，突然停在半空不动了。

王子殿下微微歪着头，长长的金发偏斜到另一边，露出一张不加遮掩的漂亮脸蛋，光洁的皮肤在托尔芬粗糙的手指对比下更显细嫩。他饱满的粉色嘴唇轻轻翕动着，发出平缓又均匀的呼吸。

托尔芬的手指鬼使神差地摸上了王子的脸。然而克努特只是不安地微微蹙眉，下一瞬又继续沉睡，丝毫没有醒来的意思。

该死的贵族。

他生着老茧的指腹在王子的脸上来回磨搓，细细感受着那不同质地的光滑，最终还是来到了唇边上。

克努特的嘴唇如想象中那般柔软。但许是因为屋内的温度较高，湿度不足，略微有些干燥……等等，他嘴边上有一缕干涸的晶莹痕迹。

这个家伙，已经饿到睡着后流口水的地步了吗？

托尔芬起了兴致，大着胆子凑了上去，以毫厘之距静静观察着王子的脸。

克努特迷迷糊糊醒来时被吓了一跳：“你、你这是做什么？”

托尔芬讨了个没趣，很快起身移开：“没有鹿，我猎了一只兔子回来。告诉我，我们的午饭不是那锅清汤寡水。”

“当然不是。”克努特站起身，端详了一下被遗弃在门边上的“主食”，皱起好看的眉毛询问道，“你能再搭把手，把兔子肉处理一下吗？”

“不要。”托尔芬果断地拒绝，“我累坏了。”

“好吧。”克努特认命，心想或许今天托尔芬的狩猎过程格外艰辛，所以实在没了力气。于是挽起袖管，自行处理起了那只兔子。

他要是知道此时托尔芬心里打的什么算盘，一定会毫不客气地骂一句“坏心眼的托尔芬”。

打猎虽然辛苦，但也不至于连剥皮处理的力气都没有。托尔芬这么说，只不过是想让轻松料理的公主殿下也体验一下同样的辛劳罢了。

克努特的确进行得很艰难，平常料理这些东西都有拉古纳尔帮忙打下手。拉古纳尔剥野兔皮的动作又快又稳，不像他停停扯扯，好半天还停留在原地。

王子噘了噘嘴，转头准备向托尔芬求助，却见对方正支着脸兴趣十足地打量他，立刻恍悟过来自己被整蛊了。

坏家伙。克努特在心里骂道。他就知道这家伙不会在区区一只兔子面前认输告饶。

“你真不打算过来帮个忙吗？这样下去，恐怕我们晚上才能吃上午饭了。”

托尔芬总算着急起来，利落地从椅子上下来接过了王子正在进行的工作：“娇气的公主。”

“坏心眼的无赖。”王子毫不客气地反击道。

“至少我睡觉的时候从不流口水。”托尔芬说道。

克努特听罢微微一惊，忙抬手去摸自己的脸，果不其然摸到了干涸的水渍，双颊顿时红了。他快速擦着脸上的痕迹，警告道：“你、你不准往外说。”

托尔芬才不是那种爱多嘴的家伙，不过见到王子这番羞赫的模样，忍不住存心逗逗他：“看我心情。比如现在能早点吃上午饭，我的心情就会好上不少。”

他说完就将处理完的整只兔子扔到了砧板上：“切块，总不需要我搭把手了吧？”

克努特冷哼一声，手法干脆地料理起待进一步加工的兔子肉。

托尔芬决定收回前言，做饭似乎比狩猎的活计还要精细一点。至少他动手猎杀的时候，不必像王子那样费心尽力地把猎物切出好看的形状。

公主漂亮的小手只有这会儿会沾染上一点血水，而后很快又被水冲洗干净。克努特着实被拉古纳尔宠坏了，洗完手后还会给自己上一层手油，以免生出难耐的冻疮。

“还有多久？”托尔芬盯着正在炖煮的铁锅问道。

“一刻钟。”王子也坐到了他身边，手里拿着一副碗勺，打算在起锅后第一个试味。

香味逐渐溢了出来，醇厚的红酒味慢慢充盈了整个房间。

“你做了什么？”

“红酒炖兔肉。”克努特说道，“第一次做，不知道味道怎么样。”

“……”托尔芬有些无语。今天的兔子不算肥美，要是做失败了，他们可没有第二只兔子可以再次试验。

“不好吃我就杀了你。”

克努特对他的质疑格外不满，盘算着时间差不多了便掀开锅盖，舀了一勺汤和几块兔肉，飞快地放进嘴里尝了口味道，旋即露出了自信的微笑。

他将兔肉送到托尔芬的嘴边，毫不介意是同一把勺子：“若你说好吃，下回就得猎一头鹿回来，并且往后所有的剥皮工作都得由你包揽。敢赌吗？”

托尔芬心说这有什么不敢的：“成交。”说完便张嘴将那块兔肉吞了进去。

——操，还真他妈好吃。

他不情不愿地说道：“还可以。”

“口是心非的家伙，分明是很好吃。”克努特嘟囔了一句，预留了拉古纳尔的份，其余的全部盛了出来和托尔芬两人瓜分了，就这干面包痛痛快快地享用了一顿午饭。

酒足饭饱后谁也不想动手收拾，只各自坐在位置上有一搭没一搭地说着话。

托尔芬很想离开，与其和被宠坏的王子共处一室讲一些没营养的废话，他更愿去找工匠磨刀。但他必须寸步不离地守在这里。

“你不是丹麦人吧。”克努特突然说道，“你和他们相处的并不好。”

“哼，谁要和他们相处愉快。”那些粗鲁的家伙都是阿谢拉特的手下，他恨阿谢拉特，恨屋及乌地讨厌这些人。

“你来自哪儿？挪威？”

“今天是要对我刨根问底了吗？公主？”托尔芬讥诮地问道。

“随口问问。”克努特百无聊赖地说道，“你不想说，我们再换个话题，只不过不敢保证会比这个有趣。”

“看出来了。或许你应该学会闭嘴。”托尔芬冷哼一声。简单思考过后，他轻声说道：“冰岛。”

“什么？”

“我是说，冰岛。”托尔芬重复道，“我来自冰岛。”

“冰岛有什么？”

“和这里没什么两样。只是更加冷一些。”托尔芬对故乡的印象已经有些模糊了，几乎是顺着克努特的思路一点点回忆，“偶尔大家会一起出海，去捕猎鲸鱼。”

“鲸鱼肉，听起来很不错。”克努特总是对不熟悉的食材充满着好奇，“你们怎么料理它？”

“乱炖。煮熟就可以。”托尔芬努力回忆姐姐料理鲸鱼的样子，很遗憾只记得悠瓦快刀将鱼肉剁成肉块的姿态。那样粗犷的动作与王子处理兔肉时的细腻大相庭径。

“好吧，改天我想试试。或许用料理鸭子的办法处理更好吃些。”王子漫无边际地说着，换了一只手撑着脸，明明更靠向了托尔芬这边，眼神却往另一侧飘去。所以他并没有察觉托尔芬正一动不动地盯着他看。

真他妈的漂亮。

维京人对于美丽的定义向来简单粗暴——即拥有金发。克努特王子完全符合，甚至更胜一筹。

托尔芬看着那五官深邃的侧脸，视线不由自主地往下迁移，停留在鬓发垂落的脖颈。克努特并没有将头发放下，所以此刻能轻而易举地看到那如天鹅般纤细修长的脖子，仿佛只要一只手就能轻松拧断。

撑脸的动作迫使王子自发性地嘟起了嘴，第一次与托尔芬字典里的“可爱” 两字沾了边。

说真的，他们的距离并不算太远。托尔芬只消撑在桌子上微微往前倾身体，就可以够到王子的脸庞。

所以当他回过神来时，他的嘴唇刚刚离开王子的嘴。

这个震惊又不可思议的夸张现实令托尔芬彻底怔住了。

克努特更是呆愣在原地。他怎么也没想到自己好端端地坐在那儿，托尔芬会凑上来准确无误地亲他一口。

“这、这是什么意思？”他结结巴巴地问道。

“没什么意思。”托尔芬也没弄明白到底发生了什么，索性转过头，硬声硬气地说道。

他并不打算多解释什么，实际上他一句借口都没有组织好，只想尽快出门找个雪堆好好冷静一下。

克努特也没有想好该怎么面对这事，轻咳了一声道：“下不为例。”

王子的气息变了。

自从阿谢拉特下跪宣誓忠诚之后，托尔芬终于迟钝地察觉。但这并不妨碍他依旧把克努特当成一个被宠坏的公主。骄傲，自大，颐气指使，他们贵族都是一个讨人厌的模样。

“托尔芬，以后除了保护我，可能还有别的工作需要你做哦，拜托你了。”就像这样。

“别命令我，我可没说要当你的手下。”托尔芬厌烦地说着，别过去不看克努特的眼神。就在意外地发现王子的眼神神似自己的父亲之后，他便开始本能地逃避。

克努特没说什么，倒是阿谢拉特接过了话茬：“请饶恕他的无礼，这个笨蛋就由我来下命令吧。”

真是烦人。阿谢拉特，克努特，都是一模一样的烦人。

一个认为自己是他的监护人，一个认为自己是他的家臣。

开什么玩笑，一个不过是他想要手刃的杀父仇人，一个只是厨艺还不错的饭搭子。除此之外的关系，未免都太可笑了些。

他拒绝解释那个突如其来的亲吻，竭尽全力地把那视作一场意外来处理。

不过好在克努特也并未放在心上。拉古纳尔的横死盖过了所有还未来得及破土而出的朦胧情感，他无心去多管多问，眼下一门心思只想把斯韦恩王拉下马来。

在盖恩斯伯勒王帐外扎营时，阿谢拉特决定大发慈悲地给托尔芬一个女孩。

“你的年纪也不小了小子。团里没有一个家伙到你这个年纪还没碰过女人的。”

托尔芬被团里的人调侃惯了，往常撞见这样的事他们还热情邀请过他加入，不过他对这向来没有什么兴趣。所以阿谢拉特的这番说辞并没有对他造成影响。

然而男人的下一句话瞬间点燃了他的怒火：“我可不会再和毛没长齐的小男孩决斗，免得人家说我胜之不武。”阿谢拉特对激怒托尔芬这件事简直是游刃有余，不费吹灰之力，他知道如何用三言两语就让这个男孩失控。

众人爆发出了嘲笑声，连带一旁御座上的王子都不加掩饰地扬起了嘴角。这个混蛋，明明说好只有做菜的时候才会把头发束起来，然而洗尘宴上端坐在众人面前时却把那头漂亮的金发规规矩矩地束在脑后。今天没有一道菜是你做的吧？

托尔芬恼怒异常，硬声硬气地说道：“行，但女孩的模样得我来指定。”

阿谢拉特挑了挑眉毛：“你说。什么肤色发色的女人我都给你找来。”

“金头发，灰蓝色眼珠，白皮肤。”托尔芬看着克努特挑衅地说道，“还要脾气够倔。”

许是产生了幻觉，他的余光从王子的脸上捕捉到了一闪而过的惊愕……和嫉妒。

嫉妒他即将拥有一个女奴？简直是笑话。王子年轻又俊美，只需递个眼神就有数之不清的美丽女奴心甘情愿地爬上床来。托尔芬实在想象不出克努特有什么好嫉妒的事情。高高在上的王子生来便拥有一切，现在离王冠都只差一步之遥。

这一定是饮酒过多后产生的错觉。

阿谢拉特玩味地大笑了起来：“我一定找到你喜欢的。话说回来，需不需要我指导一下你怎么和女人做爱？”

“闭嘴秃头。我不需要你来指导。”托尔芬冷声道。他端着酒杯，不想再和这群酒色之徒待在一块。他需要一个人静静思考，该怎样面对那个即将出现在床榻上的女奴。

是的尽情嘲笑吧，托尔芬的确是个不折不扣的处男。

然而当托尔芬做足了心理准备走进阿谢拉特专程为他安排的房间时，他并没有看到那个指定的金发女孩。

或者该说，没有看到女孩。

“那女孩呢？”他对丹麦王子问道。

“我让她先走了。”克努特放下茶杯说道，“你放心，她不会对阿谢拉特或任何一个人乱说。”

“哦。那就好。”托尔芬并不在意床伴被赶走，相反他十分高兴克努特的多管闲事，“老实说，这是你干过的最漂亮的事了，公主。”

他解下保暖的披肩准备入睡，却见王子并没有离开的架势，不禁问道：“你怎么还不走？”

克努特早在等此一问，清了清喉咙道：“我今晚也睡这儿。”

“哈？不要。”托尔芬果断拒绝，“回你自己暖和的房间不好么？这里连火炉都没有。”

“所以，你得照顾我，同时保障我的安全。”

“为什么我非得照顾你？”

“我是你的王子，还替你解决了麻烦，就当是回报吧。”克努特狡黠一笑，“相对的，我保证不会有人知道你还是处男这件事。”

托尔芬认真思考要不还是把他宰了算了，毕竟死人永远会保守秘密。

“成交。”

“OK，接下来一切都听我的。”

托尔芬交叉着双臂，俨然一副要看着王子耍什么花招的表情。

“我要你……”克努特顿了顿，似乎在思考更好的说辞，他漂亮的金色眼睫如蝴蝶般在烛光中扑闪，最终还是决定用上不容置喙的语气。

“我命令你过来抱我。”

就这？

托尔芬有些不可思议地看向克努特在烛光中微微泛红的脸，心想他大概醉了。

真见鬼。他是不是以为只要下达“指令”，我就没有拒绝的余地？

托尔芬本能地想要抗拒这样的“命令”，但身体却不由自主地朝克努特走去。他张开双臂，拥住了这个站在桌旁乞求他驻足展开怀抱的年轻王子。

克努特的身上暖烘烘的，散发着一股被溺爱的贵族少爷才会有的奶香味。他埋进王子的发间深深吸了一口，嗅到一缕轻盈的酒香，看来他在宴会上饮了不少酒。

“你很好闻，公主。”托尔芬情不自禁说道，“接下来还要我做什么？”

克努特深吸一口气，带着微醺的语调如调情般说道：“吻我。”

“如你所愿，殿下。”他胆大妄为地将年轻的王子扑倒在了床上，使得两人的身高差不再作为亲密的阻碍。

王子修长的身体轻微颤栗，或许可以用寒冷来解释，但托尔芬却自认感受到了克努特的仓皇和紧张。

真是可笑。

斯韦恩王并不是昏聩的君主，克努特其实根本没有稳操胜券，偏偏在众人面前还要摆出一副胸有成竹的样子。

掎角之势，鹿死谁手，还未可知。

明明与自己的父亲势同水火，恨不得用牙齿咬断对方的喉咙，在外臣面前却是父慈子孝的和善姿态。

他实际害怕的要命吧。现在每一个忤逆犯上的举动，都是王子过去懦弱的十七年未曾想过的冒险。

如同眼下，当着神袛的面，他正胆大妄为地与另一个同性接吻。

上帝在上，他们一定会下地狱的。

托尔芬笨拙地亲吻他，几乎不带任何技巧，但这也足够让王子发出猫般满足的咕噜声了。他生来便拥有尊荣的贵族头衔，享受着奢华优渥的日子，品尝过数之不尽的美味珍馐，却如此轻而易举地对一个无赖的吻上了瘾。

不久后，克努特依恋不舍地轻轻推开了他，一脸了然地说道：“我开始不相信你还是处男了。”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为……这很舒服，很让人安心。”克努特勾着托尔芬的脖子，将手指深入那乱蓬蓬的头发里，眨着眼睛神志不清地问道，“那个时候你是什么意思？”

托尔芬知道他问的是什么，那天之后他也一直在思考，几乎把谋算着如何在下次决斗中杀死阿谢拉特的时间都分了一半出去，时至今日总算有了一个残缺不全的答案。只不过贫瘠的词汇不足以令他完全解释明白，况且此刻的克努特似乎失去了思考的能力，一切过分复杂的说明都会让彼此感到懊恼和困惑，于是他决定冲动地用实际行动告诉他。

他俯下身，缓缓在克努特唇上落下一个堪称虔诚的亲吻：“就是这样的意思。”

克努特对这个回答十分满意，狠狠回抱住了他。

年轻人的性欲与食欲几乎如影随形。

托尔芬感受到下腹的火苗正在熊熊燃烧，炽烈的温暖和出乎意料的饥饿感悄悄蔓延开来。王子喉咙里模糊的低吟声像是在催促着什么，怂恿着他将手探进那件蓝色的衬衣里，去抚摸那片尚无人知晓侵占的圣洁领地。

“你确定要这样做吗？”托尔芬再度问道。

克努特只是重复道：“我是你的王子，你要听我的。”

“你现在想要我做什么？”他舔了舔嘴唇问道。

克努特犹豫了一会儿，神色慵懒又松懈地说道：“做一切你想做的事情。”

王子的身体丰腴又柔软，宛如一片温吞的云，轻轻地将他包裹。动手除去那件碍事的深蓝色外衣后，托尔芬低低吸了口气。他金色的瞳孔被映入眼帘的雪白皮肤染得发红，在失控的边缘勉强遏制着体内咆哮的兽欲，细碎又缱绻地沿着脖颈与锁骨舔舐。

托尔芬赤裸着上身，任由克努特的手在他的后背上肆意移动，摸索起大大小小的伤疤。他的身上几乎没有一块好皮，全都是经年累月的伤痕。

不知道被遣作斥候执行了多少次命令，又有多少次死里逃生。或许连托尔芬自己也记不太清，唯有这身伤疤清楚记录着每一次杀戮，这是维京战士英勇的证明。

传说即便客死异乡，只要手握武器战死的维京勇士一样能被女武神召唤入瓦尔哈拉。

他要在人间创造乐土，可他的勇士似乎只想去瓦尔哈拉。

托尔芬胡乱地啮咬着克努特的身体，竭尽所能地对方身上留下标记的红痕。今晚这是属于他一个人的王子，明天也是，后天也是，仿佛只要痕迹一天不消失，他就可以独占他。

他认定的猎物从不允许任何人染指。

克努特觉得自己就像被狼捕获的麋鹿，眼睁睁看着自己在对方锐利的爪牙下被撕咬成碎片拆吃入腹。

王子紧紧抱着勇士的肩膀，烫人的呼吸以极亲密的距离交缠在一块。两人完全勃起的阴茎隔着裤子抵在一起，跟随着主人求欢的本能相互磨蹭着。

“你这个骗子。”欲望勃发之际，托尔芬微喘着气说道。

“唔……什么？”克努特一脸茫然，他不记得曾经对这家伙说过谎。

“明明今天不是你下厨，却还是扎起了头发。”托尔芬对此怀恨在心，他忘不了公主跟着大家嘲笑他的场面。

“嘿，你竟然在意这个。”克努特忽然直起身，将托尔芬摁倒在床上，当着他的面解下了束发的头绳。瀑布般的金发瞬间松散下来，轻盈地披在了圆润的肩膀及挺拔的后背上。

“你喜欢我扎起头发的样子？为什么？”

“不，我并不喜欢。”托尔芬对着披头散发的公主呆愣了一瞬，随后斩钉截铁地否认。他绝不会告诉克努特自己的所思所想。

“或许你该学着对我坦诚一点，不过没关系，往后有的是机会。”克努特有些失望地说着，但并没有泄气。他脱下了自己的裤子，分开双腿跨坐到托尔芬身上，动手解开了维京人的皮带，让那等待许久的阴茎从裤子里释放出来。

“你要做什么？”托尔芬疑惑地问道。

“尝试一个我们都舒服的方式。”王子细腻的手掌同时握紧了彼此的阴茎，不过他很快就发现自己的单手远远不够，随即整个身体倾倚到了托尔芬的身上，以靠在肩头的下巴作为支力点，用双手快速抚慰起了那两根性器。

托尔芬享受着王子的抚弄，捧起克努特的脸热切地与他接吻，同时也亲吻着那头心怡已久的金发，生满老茧的手加入到身下的活计中，覆盖上克努特湿热柔软的手指来回撸动。

王子压抑在鼻腔的喘息声时刻萦绕在耳，唇齿相依间的滑腻水声也足够令人面红耳赤。只是他滚烫坚硬的性器完全没有射精的预兆，反倒随着抚弄越发肿胀。

“我要射了。”克努特低吟着，几乎下一秒便在托尔芬的手里颤抖着出了精。

堆砌的快感一瞬间回到原点，托尔芬不满地松开了公主的手，凑到他耳边说道：“可我还没有。你说我可以做任何我想做的事情，对吧？”

克努特不知道他具体指的是什么，只得红着脸点了点头。

托尔芬温柔抚摸着他的头发，不由分说地将王子的脸摁在了自己的阴茎上，用一种居高临下的口吻道：“为我口交。”

只是今晚而已。

克努特想着，乖乖伸出了舌头，如品尝一道珍馐般吮吸着托尔芬的性器。

“请原谅，殿下。我说谎了。”托尔芬呻吟道，“我喜欢你的金发。我他妈的爱惨了你的金发。无论是散开还是束起都爱。”

几乎没有什么比攥着克努特的头发，看着对方来回舔弄他的性器更加刺激的事情了。王子那张骄矜的嘴被他的阴茎塞得满满当当，鼓起的腮帮挤出了一团隐隐的轮廓。或许这种快感可以登上人生榜单前五。

他很快便不耐于这样缓慢的吞咽，扣着克努特的脸廓自觉地耸动起了腰，以尽可能温柔的动作不让公主感到难以忍受。

然而克努特的眼眶里还是蓄积了些许生理性泪水，委屈的红晕从眼角氤氲开来，顺滑的金发因为口交的动作变得有些凌乱，恰当好处地激起了托尔芬的欺负欲。

公主哭起来的样子也真是漂亮极了。

他站起身，迫使公主半跪在地上继续舔弄他的性器，由上至下的视角让丹麦王子光裸的身体一览无余。托尔芬看着自己留下的细密吻痕无声咒骂了一句，加快了冲刺的速度，抵着克努特的嘴畅快地射了出来。

维京战士倒吸着气，从公主的嘴里拔出了不见疲软的阴茎。得以松口的克努特剧烈地咳嗽着，揉了揉发酸的下颚，眼角终于逼出了晶莹的泪水。

这混蛋的精液又浓又多，他一时间并不能完全吞咽进去，嘴角还遗留了不少黏腻的白浊。

托尔芬轻轻吻了吻他以示安抚，性器不安分地在王子的腿根来回磨蹭。

“我要进入你。”他说道。

“等、等等！”王子一把抓住了他的手，“先做好扩张，你这笨蛋。”

托尔芬疑惑地看着他。

克努特暗自咒骂为什么是由他来向托尔芬解释这些事，看在上帝的份上，这个处男能不能不要这么迟钝。男人和女人还是不一样的！他无可奈何地将袍子里的护手油递了过去，难以启齿地说道：“挖一点，然后放进去……”

托尔芬十分顺从刮了一坨下来，大大咧咧地送进了王子分开的腿间。

“轻点，无赖！”克努特龇牙咧嘴地握着他的肩膀，挣扎着想要逃开，却被托尔芬死死按住。

“无赖可不会乖乖替你扩张。”托尔芬反击道，手指模仿着性交的动作在后穴里抽插了起来。

克努特屏息凝神，皱着眉头感受着手指别扭地闯入。维京男孩的手指上有粗糙的茧，就着手油擦过内壁时产生了一种奇妙的激流感。

托尔芬看着王子逐渐愉悦的表情，很快找到了那块敏感的地方，恶劣地又将一根手指塞了进去：“还要塞几根？”

克努特低吟着睨了他一眼：“三根……也许。”

待到第三根手指进去时，王子的呼吸便被彻底打乱了，破碎无章的吟哦声随着抽插的动作时高时低。托尔芬觉得自己的下体硬到发痛，干脆利落地抽出了手指，迫不及待地将坚硬的阴茎抵在了翕动不止的穴口上。

“我要进去了，公主。”他切齿道。

克努特羞赫地嘀咕了一声作为回应。

然而被进入的那一刻，撕裂般的疼痛还是率先盖过了快感，激得克努特险些尖叫出声。托尔芬的肉刃以手指未能匹敌的温度和粗壮一股脑地捅到了最深处，他感觉自己几乎被贯穿了。

“疼……你这混蛋……”王子呼痛着责骂他。

“别夹得那么紧，公主。”托尔芬也差点被骤然收紧的肉穴逼到缴械。他把克努特颤栗的双腿挂在了自己的背上，不依不饶地扣着王子的腰，将性器整根抽出又再次整根没入，直至慢慢找准了频率，在王子的身体里凶狠地进出。

丹麦王子小声地抽泣，总算在这粗莽的动作里寻到了些趣味，释放过的性器也再度勃起，他不加遮掩地表达自己现在的感觉：“现在好多了……”

“是啊公主，你的屁股正紧紧吸着我呢。”托尔芬用五指绕起了克努特的长发，低声道，“从你身体里离开真是一件困难的事情。”

“这的确是变得更加困难了。”克努特轻声说着，忽然翻身将托尔芬压到了身下。两人身体并没有分开，骤然颠倒的位次让男孩的阴茎瞬间顶入了后穴深处。克努特意乱情迷地发出满足的喘息，抬着脸以高高在上的姿态俯视托尔芬。

“你刚才的表情真是淫乱，公主。”托尔芬从床榻上支起身，舔去了王子鼻尖上冒出的汗液，搂着对方的腰说道。

克努特睨了他一眼：“现在轮到我了，接下来你得听我的。”

托尔芬举手投降，静静等待对方进一步的动作。

王子并没有反攻的意思，只是温柔地将他再度推倒，浸着汗液的掌心撑在了他结实的腹肌上，一下又一下地摇晃起了自己的腰，引诱着阴茎前往自己想要的地方，就像在骑一匹不易驯服的野马。

托尔芬看着那漂亮的金发如王旗一般猎猎飘动，豆大的汗珠从洁白的大腿上滑落，点燃了心中澎湃的征服欲。

公主的脸真是糟糕透了，甚至比团里那群人招来的妓女还要糟糕。他的双颊绯红如傍晚的霞光，丰润的嘴唇也因为被反复亲吻而变得红肿，如玫瑰般绽放在那张精致的面庞上。白日清亮的眼底一片混沌，像一面尘封百年的魔镜隐隐倒映着托尔芬难掩欲火的脸。

去他妈的规则。如果规则是王子制订的，那么他就连同王子一并推倒。

维京男孩一个鱼打挺坐了起来，捏着王子的下巴狠狠吻他，抱着那手感极佳的屁股一口气压在了自己的阴茎上，随后以远超克努特的速度耸动个不停，他玩弄着王子殷红的乳头问道：“你和你的女奴们也玩这一招吗？”

“什么……不……”克努特的思考力随着快感的堆砌急剧下降，磕磕绊绊地回忆过去的场景，“我会让她们转过身，不看她们的脸。”

“为什么？你一开始就是个会和男人上床的变态？”

“放肆！”克努特严词反驳，“我只是……不想让这件事变得过于复杂。我很谨慎。”

是了，王子一贯是个谨慎的家伙。谨慎的发言，恰当好处的示威，就连下厨的兴趣都遮遮掩掩地不敢让其他人知道。

也许拉古纳尔死后他就失去了表达喜好和撒娇的对象，偶尔一个人会安静地盯着低飞的游隼出神。托尔芬心想下次可以抓一只回来，大概能让王子高兴一阵子。

“转过身去，公主。”他握着王子的手腕将人压倒在床上，迫使对方抬高臀部。

克努特的双腿直打哆嗦，耳后满是托尔芬喷出的炽烈鼻息。鲁莽的维京小子吮咬起他大汗淋漓的脖颈和肩膀，粗糙的手掌拂过那对蹁跹欲飞的漂亮蝴蝶骨，最后揽着他的腰窝凶狠地顶到穴肉深处，坚硬的胸膛紧贴着曼妙的后背，交叠在一起的高热体温产生了一种恍如在火炉边的错觉。

“慢、慢点……”王子口齿不清地求饶，可托尔芬却扭过他的头直接堵上了他的嘴。

克努特被泪水打湿的茂密眼睫如鸟羽般幽深，流露出少有的惹人爱怜的无助表情，无从反抗地任由托尔芬索吻。他抓着床单呜咽，挣扎着想要从这家伙的身下逃离，但求欢的本能却不受控制地命令他留下。

先前润滑用的手霜在反复的摩擦下融化成芬芳的粘液，混着自发分泌的肠液打湿了两人的交合处，此起彼伏的呻吟把冲击十足的汩汩水声搅和得更加糟糕，逐渐吞噬了所有的理智。

托尔芬艰难地抽送着，湿热的肠道时刻热切吮吸着进入的阴茎，邀请着前往更深处。他放开了眼看快要窒息的王子，令对方和自己都有呼吸的机会，随后大力掰开王子浑圆的臀肉，目睹那贪吃的腥红小穴淫乱地吞下了整根深色的性器——克努特不见天日的躯体如玉般腻白无暇，与摸爬滚打中长大的托尔芬几乎不是同一阶肤色。只有上帝知道他是怎么长成的这具养尊处优的身体。

他低低吸了一口气，咬牙说道：“公主殿下，你下面的嘴真是饥渴得要命呢，不过没关系，我会把它喂饱。”

还未等克努特回过神来驳斥这一观点，托尔芬已经暴走般在他的身体里横冲直撞起来，一度妄图连同囊袋也一并塞进去。

“上帝啊……托尔芬……”他带着点泣声喊着托尔芬的名字，丝毫不介意这淫靡的呻吟会被人听到，眼下只有托尔芬的动作是他唯一在乎的事情。

软烂的穴肉已经被完全操开了，不论阴茎以何种角度进入，肉壁都能迅速又熟练地吸附挽留上来。前面的性器铃口一下没一下地吐着腺液，滴滴答答地落在了床单上。

“你要什么？殿下？”托尔芬听到了他持续破碎的呼唤，第一次如一个规矩的侍从那样放慢了速度，殷勤地开口发问。

克努特不悦地撇了撇嘴。托尔芬臭屁、幼稚又毫无情趣，总是凶巴巴的不给人一点好脸色，就连这个时候也爱欺负人。

他干脆转身张开手臂勾住了托尔芬的脖子，痛快又直白地命令道：“给我高潮。”

托尔芬自然被王子的大胆震惊到了，不过旋即笑了起来：“如你所愿，殿下。”

粗长的性器顶着内壁敏感的前列腺来回研磨，如潮水般的快感濒临决堤。克努特全身心投入到了这场意料之外又心甘情愿的性事中，放任托尔芬摆弄他柔韧的身体。维京男孩握住了他性器的根部，一下又一下地套弄着，不改速度地进出着湿滑的小穴。

王子浑身痉挛，努力夹紧了颤抖不止的双腿，干涸的喉咙里发出了婉转嘶哑的喟叹。胸口挺立的乳头被亵玩得又红又肿，残留着几道羞耻的齿痕和口水。

前面的性器一缕缕地射出精液，而托尔芬依然掐着他的腿根凶狠地插他。后穴里的阴茎在高潮后敏感的肠道里来回抽送，递来一波又一波灭顶的快感。

“不行了……呜要坏掉了……”

克努特爽得轻声尖叫，啜泣着抓住托尔芬掐着自己大腿的手，触摸着两人一片狼藉的结合处，愉悦又痛苦地晃动着屁股似乎想要离那根阴茎更近一些。

托尔芬见他这副淫乱的姿态咒骂了一句，不断绞紧的肠肉已经留不下太多时间给他。

维京男孩俯下身，舔去克努特脸上的汗液与他接吻，身下则将王子的腿分到最开，再度捅了进去。

“要射了，公主。”他呼吸急促地说道。

克努特语无伦次地回应着他的话，千言万语归结于一句：“做你想做的事情。”

托尔芬决定射在王子的身体里。

穴肉激情地收缩着，潮湿的甬道贪婪地吞咽着托尔芬射出的大股精液。克努特觉得自己的肚子里满是那些腥粘的体液，他并没有感到不适，反倒有些心满意足。

托尔芬和王子面对面躺在一块，回味着高潮的余韵，伸出手有一下没一下的玩弄着克努特的长发。

克努特用脸蹭着对方粗糙的手掌，贴近了托尔芬的脖子。

“这不是最后一次，对吧？”王子问道。

“如果是命令的话，随时都行。”托尔芬一板一眼地答道。

克努特的眼神微微一黯，听不出好恶地说道：“讨人厌的混球。”随即背过身去兀自睡了。

托尔芬的指尖无数次从冰冷又柔软的金发上擦过，就像经历漫长迁徙后精疲力竭的海鸟尝试着在水中降落。

几番试探过后，他默默地收回了手。

纵使花光了所有的力气，他还是无法靠近克努特。

约克的刺杀以一个女奴的死和刺客被擒获收场。

而在托尔芬意料之外的是，他在木桥上遇到了雷夫大叔。离家出海已经不知过去了多少年，记忆里青壮有活力的雷夫大叔也有了沧桑的鬓发。

“跟我回家吧，托尔芬。你的母亲、你的姐姐都在等你。”男人恳切地说道。

“不。”托尔芬下意识地拒绝，“只要阿谢拉特还活着，我就不可能收手！”

他很烦躁。明明只想知道有关文兰的事情，可雷夫大叔却孜孜不倦地跟他说起故乡。故乡实在太遥远了，他还要忙着戍卫在王子身侧，忙着琢磨如何杀死阿谢拉特，没有工夫想那么多事情。

晚间的时候，克努特出乎意料地又坐在了他的房间里，似乎已经等了一会儿了，正支着下巴坐在那儿，在看到他后一如往常般轻描淡写地命令道：“过来。”

“你要找人抱你，不如直接去找阿谢拉特，他那多得是女奴隶。”托尔芬知道他要做什么，只是眼下全无工夫理会他，一味擦拭着自己的短刀不耐烦地说道。

“我是你的王子。”

“切。”托尔芬不屑的说道，“你到底要拿这当借口说多少次？”

“求你。”王子罕见地示弱了，不偏不倚地落在托尔芬坚如磐石的心头。他懊恼地想自己怎么无法有始有终地拒绝克努特的请求，几乎是顷刻间便被这简单的话语软化了。

托尔芬放下刀，走过去堪称粗鲁地搂住了坐在位置上的王子，自暴自弃地将自己埋进克努特丝绸般的金发里。

克努特发出得逞的轻笑，只有这会儿他才会乖乖地倚靠在托尔芬的胸口，毫不留情地骂道：“坏脾气的无赖。”

“没断奶的公主。”托尔芬也毫不客气地回敬。

“今天作为我替身的女奴，就是当初被你选中的那个。”

“哪个？”

“你忘记了？”克努特叹了口气，“你向阿谢拉特指定的女孩。他后来把她收了下来，没想到是当做我的替身。”

“哦哦。”托尔芬勉强回忆起了，“看来她的确和你长得有些相像。”

“是啊。”克努特点了点头，“本来我应该为她的牺牲祝祷，可为什么这会儿反倒觉得窃喜？”

“能从暗杀中幸存下来的确应当拍手庆祝。”

“不，不是这样的。”克努特轻声否认道，“我为我转瞬而逝的庆幸和放松感到羞耻。”

托尔芬不明白他指的是什么，皱了皱眉头问道：“什么？”

“没什么。”很显然克努特并不打算继续这个话题，他不认为这时在托尔芬面前暴露自己阴暗又邪恶的一面是一个正确的选择。于是很快又开口道，“你遇到家乡的人了吧？今天下午的时候。”

“哦，是雷夫大叔。”托尔芬没兴趣深挖克努特是从哪儿知道的。

“能再和我说说么，你的家乡冰岛。”克努特小声道。

“就那样，化不开的雪地，总是嗷嗷喊饿的绵羊，远离村子的河流，总有一股子皂角味。最期待的是天冷的时候可以看到极光。最不期待的也是冬天寒冷的时候，稍不注意牛羊就会生病冻死。”多亏了雷夫大叔的出现，他对故乡又有了一点朦胧的记忆。

“他不该讲那些事情。”托尔芬忽然说道，“我只想听文兰的事情。”

“文兰？”

“嗯。”托尔芬眼神飘忽，“那里比冰岛暖和许多，有一望无际的草原可以放牧。既丰饶又和平，远离战火和奴隶买卖，还有友好的土著人赠送羽毛帽和烟管……”

托尔芬絮絮叨叨地重复着记忆深处对文兰的畅想，到后来已非全然对克努特叙述，更像是反复对自己强调儿时渴求的梦想。

克努特也走了神，心心念念的却是另外一番事情。

他想要在人间创造乐园。这个乐园不必如天堂那般，但至少能和文兰一样。终有一日大陆上不会再有战争、饥饿，他们不必失去友人，也无须父子相残。所有苦于生活的人都免于流离失所，得以安居乐业，生生不息。只是建立这个乐园的经过或许和托尔芬向往的不一样。

他看向托尔芬，既伤感又坚毅。

托尔芬被这样复杂的眼神蛊惑了，习惯性地想要亲吻他。克努特同样报以了亲昵的回应。他们如同过去很多次那般接吻，温热的鼻息缠绵在一块，不出意外的话接下来又会是一场曼妙的性事。

然而这一次克努特却在越过一线前坚定地推开了他：“今天不。”

托尔芬疑惑地看着他。

“你累了，我也累了。躲避暗杀是一件费心耗力的事情。所以，就说说话，OK？”

“你是制订规则的人。”维京男孩耸肩。这件事的进行与否全在王子的一念之间。他原本没有那些直白过剩的欲望需要发泄，但最近在克努特面前总会神不知鬼不觉地起反应。

看在瓦尔基莉亚的份上，他实在不能违心说自己不爱克努特的金发。

王子温顺得如同一只被驯养的鹿，安静地枕着托尔芬结实的臂膀，放纵对方将他的头发拨弄得乱七八糟。他的手心覆着托尔芬的心口，年轻鲜活的心脏有力地在胸腔震颤不止，连带他的心跳都被一起同化了。

“我有没有说过躺在你身边很舒适？”克努特低声喃喃道。

“你只说过我是个讨人厌的混球。”

“我收回那句话。”他轻声说，“你……很让人安心，在你身旁很舒服。”

托尔芬讶异地看着他。

王子别过眼去：“没准以后还会有人再对你说这话的。你是个笨蛋，但并不是个恶棍。”

维京男孩不屑地撇了撇嘴。

“其实我小时候曾与拉古纳尔一起见过一次极光。”克努特漫无边际地缓缓道，“丹麦的南方其实不太容易看到，那次真的十分走运。拉古纳尔对我说那是神对我的启示……”

“扯淡。那是女武神盔甲上反射的光线。”托尔芬迅速反驳道，“冰岛上多得是这玩意儿。”

克努特不以为意地笑笑：“我当时认为神爱世人，所以乐于把这样的宝藏与人分享。后来才发觉，那不是神的爱，而是万物对人的温柔。人的心里没有承载这些的力量。世界这样美丽，人的心中……却没有爱。”

托尔芬刚准备嗤笑克努特的“传教”行为，但犹豫了一瞬还是转变了话锋：“别表现得像个吃不到糖就哭的孩子。有机会我会带你去冰岛看看的，我知道有一处山崖是绝佳观赏点。当然要在我杀了阿谢拉特之后。”

“我会去冰岛的，只不过可能还会带上长矛与军队。”克努特轻快地说道。

托尔芬突然警惕了起来：“英格兰和丹麦不够喂饱你吗？”

“如果不够呢？”克努特看着他的眼睛问道，“如果我去冰岛的同时带着一支军队，你会怎么做？”

“不知道。”托尔芬自暴自弃地说着，厌烦做这样尚且未知的假设，“也许会杀了你，也许不会。”

有朝一日对克努特拔刀相向这种事，他连想都没有想过。

克努特忍俊不禁，像是被这样孩子气的回答逗乐了。托尔芬恼羞成怒地扣着他的手腕将他压在身下。

“嘿，放开我。”王子命令道，“我是你的王子。”

“这不在规则之内。不准笑了，殿下。”维京男孩依然紧紧抓着他的手腕。两人就这样谁也不让地上下对视。

“老实说，我嫉妒那个‘被你选中’的女奴。任性地把她赶走时我不断安慰自己，我是你的王子，对你做什么事都可以。”克努特放弃了抵抗，决定在这时候痛快坦白，“但得知你遇到家乡人时我开始忐忑了，担忧你会不顾一切地坐上回家的航船。人心既阴暗又糟糕，充斥着太多负面情绪。当我对一个女奴产生嫉妒心后，我突然意识到：爱始终在那儿。”

他看向托尔芬的目光炙热又专注：“女人得到男人的爱很容易，男人却很困难。即便这样，它依然在那。”

托尔芬少有郑重地问道：“你真的清楚明白自己想要什么吗？我是说，你是王子，而这并不是个玩笑。”

“我当然知道。”克努特坚定地点了点头，“我想得到你的爱。”

托尔芬沉默地看着他未置可否。就在王子苦笑着垂眸准备转移话题时，维京男孩干燥温热的指腹抚上了克努特冰凉沮丧的眼角，这样说道：“你一直拥有你想要的，克努特。我对你毫无保留。”

他从六岁开始在海上漂泊。克努特在拉古纳尔膝下幸福成长的岁月是他颠沛伶仃的孤苦时光。挪威海、北海、丹麦、英格兰……所到之处皆是异乡，没有一个角落能让他安身。

但现在不是了。

天堂已无他们的容身之所。世界迷雾重重，却始终是人类最初与最后的爱。

他身畔就是当初渴望栖息的整个世界。

-FIN-

Faust

2019/12/7


End file.
